Little Joe ? Non Joe le grand
by bengirl
Summary: Joe, chevaleresque et tendre; raconte lui-même sa dernière aventure...


J'ai 19 ans, je m'appelle Joseph Francis Cartwright mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de Little Joe. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver... J'en ai plein le dos d'être le plus petit. Je ne peux jamais rien faire, je n'ai pas la possibilité de prouver ce que je vaux. Je sais que nous vivons sur un territoire dangereux; souvent la diligence est attaquée par des bandits, il y a des ravins escarpés qui sont de vrais pièges; mais enfin, je suis un homme; je suis capable de prendre ma vie en main et d'assumer les risques auxquels je m'expose. Je n'arrête pas de m'accrocher avec mon père, le dernier remonte à deux jours. Il ne me laisse pas m'engager dans l'aventure du Poney Express. Vous le connaissez mon père, quand il dit non, c'est non, pas la peine d'insister. Même mon grand-frère Adam s'est cassé les dents sur la fermeté de notre père. Je Mais moi, je suis encore plus têtu qu'Adam, et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Ce qui fait que ce matin, je me suis emporté et j'ai pris la porte et j'ai filé m'engager à la mine. Au point où j'en suis je suis prêt à me lancer dans tous les défis, pour prouver à mon père que j'ai grandi et que je ne suis plus un môme. Je suis loin de me douter de ce que je vais vivre.  
Le contremaitre, après avoir tiqué quelques minutes avant de m'embaucher, a accepté d'oublier mon nom et de me laisser une chance, il m'a confié un burin et m'a indiqué ma zone de travail. Les gars qui sont déjà au boulot ricanent en me voyant arriver. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très épais, mais je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser. Je tape sur la roche comme si ma vie en dépendait, mes muscles me brûlent, la douleur est violente mais je choisis de ne pas l'écouter...  
Au bout de quinze jours, les gars ne ricanent plus; je couche avec eux au campement, j'ai dans l'idée que pa sait où je suis, mais il ne vient pas me chercher.  
Le samedi soir, nous avons quartier libre... Je file en ville, avec l'intention de m'amuser un peu au saloon, faire une ou deux parties de cartes. Passer du bon temps, quoi , histoire d'oublier un peu mes muscles endoloris et mon dos meurtris par la roche.  
Je rentre dans le saloon, je me dirige vers le bar et commande une bière. Sally vient se placer à côté de moi : 

-salut, petit Joe, ton papa sait que tu es là ? 

-Fiche-moi la paix, Sally. Va t'amuser plus loin. 

-Et bien c'est qu'il mordrait le petit roquet.

Je la vois s'éloigner, manifestement, elle est vexée. Je ne supporte plus ces réflexions sur mon âge, je passe pour un gamin et cela m'horripile. Je vide ma chope de bière et en commande une autre. 

-alors, pauvre gourde, t'as l'intention de poireauter encore longtemps comme ça... Va distraire le client. 

Décidément, cette Sally, elle a vraiment l'art de m'exaspérer; la voilà qui s'en prend à une jeune fille, sans doute une de ces dernières recrues. La malheureuse fixe ses pieds, elle n'ose plus bouger. Elle reçoit sans broncher l'invective de sa patronne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend; mais je décide d'intervenir. 

-Sally, donne-moi une chambre, je monte avec elle. 

-Elle est même pas dégrossie, tu perds ton temps avec elle.

-Laisse-moi juger de ce qui est bon pour moi, Sally. Je veux une chambre.

-OK, prends la 4.

Sans prendre le temps de dire merci, je saisis la demoiselle par le bras et la conduit à l'étage. Elle est plus pâle qu'une statue, et ne dit pas un mot. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et lui offre une chaise. Elle s'assied et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses; elle est vêtue d'une robe très affriolante, mais je sens combien elle est gênée d'exposer ainsi sa gorge et ses bras. 

-Calmez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous manquer de respect. C'était le seul moyen de vous soustraire à Sally. J'ai fait cela pour vous protéger. 

-c'est vrai, vous ne voulez pas ….. »

La jeune femme est au supplice. A ce moment, je ne pense qu'à une chose; emmener cette jeune femme à Ponderosa. Après tout, papa n'a jamais refusé son hospitalité à une malheureuse. Il en a accueilli de nombreuses avant, et des gratinées la plupart du temps.. Alors je suis certain que pa ne dira rien si je ramène la jeune femme avec moi.  
Je l'oblige à se lever et à me regarder, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et je l'embrasse sur le front,après avoir écarté de ma main gauche sa frange.. LA voilà qui se met à pleurer, émue par mon geste.

-Pa, pa; je suis rentré...

Je me rue dans la maison, en braillant comme à mon habitude, pa dit toujours qu'il faudrait que je pense à me calmer; maintenant que j'ai 19 ans... Peine perdue; j'ai une voix et je compte bien m'en servir; et puis franchement, si vous connaissez mon père, vous savez quelle voix de stentor il possède; les chiens ne font pas des chats... Chez nous, c'est pas compliqué ; il y a deux façons de s'exprimer : se taire ou brailler... Ok, Adam, lui , il chante ; chacun son truc. Pa et moi, on extériorise ou on intériorise, c'est selon...

-Alors fiston, te voilà rentré.

-Oui, et ça fait rudement du bien d'être de retour au bercail.

-Ton nouveau job ne te plait pas ?

-Oh si, pa. Mais je suis super content d'être ici.

-Et bien je suis ravi de l'entendre.

-Tiens, Hop Sing n'est pas encore venu me saluer. J'ai fait pourtant assez de bruit en arrivant.

-Hop Sing n'est pas là. 

-Pfouit; tu blagues ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Il m'a rendu son tablier...

-HEIN, Impossible, il ne peut pas. 

-Oh si je t'assure qu'il le peut. Cela fait 5 jours qu'il a décampé. Ton frère me maudit ; il me reproche de n'avoir rien fait pour le retenir. En plus, on a hérité d'une furie...

-Margarita est revenue ?

-Non, celle qu'on a s'appelle Sam, enfin Samantha. Elle est arrivée par colis postal , y a 6 ou 7 jours.

-Par colis postal, c'est quoi cette embrouille.

-Oui, on nous l'a emmené. C'est la fille d'une cousine; elle a 5 ou 6 ans et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que rien ne va. C'est elle qui a fait fuir Hop Sing. Il n'a pas supporté qu'elle le fasse tourner en bourrique. Il a préféré se retiler, comme il me l'a dit. Je me demande parfois si les gens ne marchent pas sur la tête...

Je n'ai jamais eu les yeux aussi écarquillés depuis le jour où j'ai envoyé en l'air mon frère Hoss; avec ses ailes de pacotille et qu'il s'est vautré 15 mètres plus bas... Là tout de suite, je vous avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à dresser un tableau de ce que me raconte mon père : Hop Sing parti; une gamine qui n'a rien d'un docile Ossopum, Opsopum, enfin c'est plus un tigre qu'un hamster... Et Hoss qui tire une tronche de six pieds car son cuisinier a fichu le camp. Et moi qui me suis un peu rongé les sangs, suite à mon départ un peu précipité. Faut y arrêter; là, c'est n'importe quoi. 

-Alors si je comprends bien, il y a eu plus bouleversant que mon départ.

-C'est un peu ça, Joe.

-Et Hoss il est où ? 

-Il est allé faire une sieste; il a passé la matinée à empêcher Sam de se carapater. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de repartir à San Francisco...

Je m'allonge dans le canapé et pose mon pied droit sur la petite table; les deux mains croisées sur mon TIBIA... Je chipe une pomme dans le saladier et me la fourre dans la bouche. Elle est sucrée à souhait, absolument pas farineuse; bref, une pomme succulente, sans une ride. Une pomme rouge comme le désir, comme une belle fille.  
Oh purée; je viens de me rappeler qu'il y en a une de fille dans la grange qui attend à côté des bottes de paille. Pourvu que personne ne tombe sur elle ! J'adresse une furtive prière; c'est surtout à Adam que je pense. Adam, vous le connaissez pas; une fille et une botte de paille, mamma mia; il devient incontrôlable...  
Je me remets sur mes deux pieds; je pose mon trognon de pomme à moitié rongé et je file. 

-Ben Joe, quelle mouche t'a piquée, mon garçon.

Je n'entends pas la moitié de ce que mon père me dit... Je suis déjà loin... J'ai de la chance, pour une fois, personne n'est arrivé dans la grange. La demoiselle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre; elle est exactement figée dans la position dans laquelle je l'ai laissée. 

-Excusez, ça a été un peu long. Il fallait que je parle à mon père, pour un peu , comment dire; vous voyez. Il fallait que je le prépare. Vous venez ?

Et nous voilà partis en direction du ranch, pa va faire connaissance avec ma petite protégée... J'espère qu'il lui réservera un bon accueil. Je pense que ça devrait bien se passer; la demoiselle a plus de 4 ans; elle n'a pas l'air hystérique, pa devrait l'apprécier..

J'adresse à mon père mon plus beau sourire et avance vers lui, déterminé comme jamais, tenant fermement la jeune fille par la main...

- Bonsoir pa, je te présente.

Et là, je m'arrête, je ne connais pas son nom, dans mon empressement à la sauver, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je me tourne vers elle et lui demande doucement :

-comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Mira – Mira Belle.

Elle parle avec une voix cristalline, à peine audible. La pauvre est mortifiée. Elle tire nerveusement sur son châle en laine, s'efforçant de cacher ses épaules nues et sa gorge. Faut dire que mon père la regarde avec insistance.

-Pa, tu m'autorises à lui offrir une place à table; je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Ah, c'est gentil de penser à m'expliquer. Je suppose que pour l'instant je dois me contenter de cela. Donc melle Mira Belle soupe avec nous... Elle est … Vaut mieux pas que j'insiste...

Voilà Thai Lee qui arrive avec Sam. Toutes deux ont le sourire d'une belle complicité.

- Mr Caltwight, mamz'elle Sam a fait lepas avec moi, elle pas fait mauvaise tête.

- Très bien; Melle Thai Lee vous me donnerez votre recette. Sans cri, sans course poursuite, sans menace de fessée, je suis très impressionné.

Sam est tout sourire et va s'asseoir à côté de Hoss; puis elle se ravise et se lève et commence à faire le service. Du coup, plus personne ne fait attention à Mira; elle peut s'approcher de la table.

- Vous êtes une très zolie dame, et vous avez une zolie robe.

Sam est impressionnée; et le fait savoir ; les enfants ont cette faculté de regarder le monde avec tellement de simplicité, ah si seulement mon père pouvait avoir cette mentalité là... Autant espérer décrocher la lune! Nous nous mettons à table, quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, avec encore plus d'énergie. Ca c'est mon frère Adam qui arrive. Il accroche son chapeau au mur, dépose son ceinturon sur l'enfilade et se dirige vers la table. Il jette un coup d'oeil rapide puis s'écrie :

- Je suis bien chez les Cartwright ? Voyons voir, à quoi sommes-nous censés jouer : Hop Sing a été remplacé par une fille, il y a une fillette qui fait le service et une demoiselle à notre table, dont le charme éclaire notre intérieur... . Ah Pa, toi, tu es bien là; il y a Hoss et toi Joe... Bon... Nous sommes tous là, c'est déjà ça, je suppose que vous allez m'expliquer.

- TtTTTTTT, Adam, j'ai le regret de te dire qu'il te faudra patienter jusqu'à la fin du repas. Contente-toi de son nom, elle s'appelle Mira Belle...

- au moment de la petite liqueur, ce sera parfait.

Je suis effaré par l'esprit parfois tellement acide de mon frère aîné... Au moins, je peux compter sur le soutien de Hoss; il ne dit mot. A bien y regarder, je lui trouve un petit air absent , comme préoccupé...Nous avons tous trouvé une place autour de la table et les rouleaux de printemps de Thai Lee ont fait des miracles... Je n'arrête pas de croiser le regard de Pa; et il m'envoie le même message : « toi, tu me dois des explications »... Ma foi, je ne le sais que trop bien. Pa n'est pas du genre à oublier; dommage... A ma droite, Mira picore dans son assiette, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir très faim. Je la sens très tendue, ce que je comprends aisément. Et le plus fort; c'est Hoss, il a à peine touché à son repas. Alors là, il y a urgence. Sam, elle, mange tranquillement. De temps en temps, elle daigne lever le nez de son assiette, prend une gorgée de lait et reprend une bouchée de nourriture... Ah si seulement ce repas pouvait durer; je n'ai nullement envie de me retrouver seul face à mon père... Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète comme ça ? Je ne devrai pas être en train de me débattre avec de tels sentiments; après tout, je n'aurai qu'à me planter droit devant lui et lui expliquer comment j'ai arraché cette pauvre fille aux griffes de Sally... Après tout, je n'ai pas commis de crime, ni violé le coffre de la banque. J'ai sauvé cette jeune fille, quand même, oh bien sûr, je n'attends pas de félicitations ni de médailles, je vais expliquer à pa que je n'ai fait que suivre son exemple... Il a fait cela si souvent, il ne va quand même pas me blâmer pour cela... Je n'allais pas la laisser entre les pattes de cette affreuse Sally, oui, elle est infecte avec les filles qu'elle engage. Elle les pousse entre les mains des mineurs qui viennent écouler leur paye au saloon. D'ailleurs c'est bien ce que j'étais venu faire. Sauf que moi je voulais juste boire un coup; je n'avais pas la tête aux plaisirs de la chair... Mira ne doit pas retourner au saloon, je dois persuader Pa de la garder ici...

A ce moment, je tourne la tête vers elle, je vois ces cheveux clairs, et puis les délicats bijoux qui ornent ses oreilles percées... Elle est belle malgré son désespoir et sa pauvre situation. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle; y compris faire quelque chose d'illégal... Et pa devra bien le savoir...

Thai Lee vient de débarrasser la table; elle va nous apporter le dessert... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher pa de me questionner ? Je ne vois pas; les minutes s'écoulent irrémédiablement... Je fais comme si je ne le savais pas; du moins j'essaie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas l'oublier... Je n'y parviens pas et je sais déjà que le dessert va avoir un terrible goût d'amertume. Je promène mes yeux autour de la table : Hoss, Adam, Sam, Pa et Mira... Et Thai Lee qui s'active auprès de nous... Elle dépose devant nous une assiette ; nous y trouvons un monticule blanc, saupoudré de noix de coco.

-ça êtle desselt tladitionnel chinois. Lait de soja bouilli avec liz suclé cuit dedans.

- Hum, c'est délicieux...

Hoss vient d'ouvrir la bouche, juste après avoir avalé une bouchée. La gourmandise se lit dans son regard : moi je serai à la place du gâteau, je m'inquiéterai...

Pa aussi avale rapidement son dessert. Aïe; le voilà qui se saisit de sa serviette et qui s'essuie les lèvres, après y avoir porté son verre d'eau... Aie Aie, je le craignais... Et c'est pour maintenant. Ce geste signe la fin du repas et le début de mes ennuis...

- Thai Lee, vous voudrez bien nous porter le café dans le salon ?

- Bien Mr Caltwhight.

Et le voilà qui se lève... Il me décoche un long regard... qui en dit long, vous vous en doutez... Maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : à moi de choisir mes mots avec précision et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur... Je tente une approche muette vers mes frères . Adam d'abord; je me tourne vers lui :

- Adam, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je vais aller dans ma chambre, et bouquiner...

Bon, inutile de compter sur son soutien... Je me rabats sur Hoss:

- Et toi Hoss ?

- Je n'ai rien de prévu...

- ah... bon. Je pense que je vais accompagner Sam dans sa chambre et lui raconter une histoire.

- J'suis pas un bébé, les histoires c'est pour les mioches.

Toujours aussi charmante la demoiselle. Tiens d'ailleurs, pa n'a pas relevé le ton très sec de la demoiselle. Lui si prompt à réagir ne semble pas avoir entendu la remarque de la fillette.

- Je sais Sam que tu n'es pas un bébé. Tu préfères faire une partie de dames avec moi ?

- C'est nul comme jeu.

- très bien , tu ne veux pas d'histoires, tu ne veux pas faire de jeu... Alors reste dans ton coin et fais bien rien...

Hoss tourne les talons et prend le même chemin qu'Adam a emprunté précédemment. La pièce se vide... Il ne reste plus que Mira, Thai Lee, Sam; Pa et moi... Je vois Thai Lee s'approcher de Sam; elle lui colle un chiffon dans les mains...

- Tiens, ça va t'occuper...

Sam est tellement sidérée qu'elle en oublie de répliquer; elle disparaît dans la cuisine, suivant docilement Thai Lee qui va faire la vaisselle.

- Thai Lee va appolter le café.

- Merci.

Pa s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il me regarde et les premiers mots sortent de sa bouche.

- Bien, Joseph, la salle s'est vidée. Il n'y a plus que melle, toi et moi. Je t'écoute; contrairement à Sam j'ai hâte d'entendre cette histoire... Et n'omets aucun détail...

Je déglutis avec difficulté et je suis prêt à me lancer quand un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fait entendre.

- Oh Tu as entendu Pa?

- Oui, sans doute un verre. Mais nous n'allons pas interrompre notre histoire pour un verre cassé... Il en faudra un peu plus pour que je me désintéresse de ton récit. Tu sais depuis que Margarita est passée chez nous, j'ai de nouveaux critères d'intervention. Maintenant, il faut au moins cinq tasses brisées pour que j'intervienne...

Je déteste quand mon père fait ce genre d'humour, il est encore plus efficace que dans les sermons...

- Bien; alors j'y vais... Mira est une jeune fille que j'ai croisé au saloon, elle était entre les griffes de Sally qui essayait de la refourguer entre les pattes d'un poivrot du comptoir; j'ai demandé une chambre et j'ai emmené Mira avec moi. C' était le seul moyen de la soustraire à cet engrenage... Puis je l'ai fait sortir par la fenêtre et je l'ai emmené ici; sachant que tu ne refuserais pas ton hospitalité à une demoiselle sans défense...

Et là, il faut que j'inspire; tout est sorti d'une traite... Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon père, il ne dit rien, il est bien calé dans son fauteuil, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Il a sa tête d'empereur, imperturbable, imposant et glacial... Je n'en mène pas large, ses yeux me font baisser la tête... J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, mon père me fait cet effet. Quand en plus il garde les lèvres pincées et que le coin de sa bouche s'étire légèrement , c'est mauvais signe; c'est la preuve qu'il se contrôle, mais je sais que ça bout en lui... Je le connais mon père, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait face de cette manière; je dirai même que lui et moi avons une longue pratique de ces joutes oratoires... Enfin, là, c'est plutôt un face à face statique, on se jauge, on s'observe. Moi je ne dis plus rien, et lui n'a pas encore réagi à ce que je viens de débiter... On pourrait croire que la nouvelle lui a cloué le bec, mais il ne faut pas se fier à son mutisme passager...Oui, il encaisse, mais il va répliquer... Les premières salves ne vont pas tarder à s'abattre sur moi; je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade. Je sais comment ça va commencer... Déjà je vais entendre mon prénom en entier; puis, je vais avoir droit au traditionnel ; « mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ». Espérons qu'on s'en tiendra là et que je ne finirai pas à la grange pour une conversation entre quatre yeux..., c'est dans cet endroit qu'il exprime le mieux son mécontentement, et en général, ce ne sont pas mes oreilles qui en prennent la pleine mesure...

- Joseph Francis Cartwright.

Tiens qu'est-ce que je vous disais, mon père n'est pas très surprenant, je crois le connaître très bien et ses réactions ne sont même pas déroutantes, étant donné qu'il ne supporte pas être mis devant le fait accompli... Là; je peux vous dire que je suis dans le trente-sixième dessous... Hou la; je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Monsieur Cartwtright, laissez-moi vous expliquer...

- Mademoiselle, votre tour viendra, pour l'instant je me suis adressé à mon fils...

- Pardon, monsieur, je ne vais pas vous importuner davantage; je vais retourner au saloon.

Les yeux de pa s'arrondissent, du coup; il se redresse et fait mine de se lever; moi , je me suis déjà tourné vers Mira.

-Il n'en est pas question. Vous devez rester ici... Pa, je ne veux pas la laisser repartir; Sally est une affreuse bonne femme qui va la refourguer entre les mains des autres soulards du saloon. Alors pa; tu peux me mettre une raclée si tu veux, mais je garderai Mira ici...

Et là; je m'arrête, je viens de me rendre compte de ce que j'ai dis, oui, là, j'ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre et tout ça devant Mira... Oh et après tout, cela m'est bien égal...

-Joseph, je vois que tu es prêt à tout pour aider cette jeune femme !

- Oui pa, n'est-ce pas ce que tu nous as enseigné ? N'as-tu jamais dit que tout être humain avait le droit au respect ?

Je vois que mes paroles l'ébranlent, se pourrait-il que j'ai réussi à toucher la corde sensible de mon père? Non, ce serait fort quand même; mon père n'est pas du genre à renoncer aussi facilement. Il me regarde avec un air amusant :

- Je te trouve un peu gonflé quand même... D'habitude tu ne mets pas autant d'empressement à appliquer mes principes, hein, chenapan !

Bon, je peux baisser la garde, il semblerait que mon père ait décidé de se décrisper un peu. J'ai peut-être une chance de passer à travers la foudre. Je lui réponds par un haussement d'épaule, qui en dit long. Il est, semble-t-il tout disposé à me traiter en homme; pour une fois. Se pourrait-il que mon départ précipité lui ait fait prendre conscience que j'avais muri ? , même si tout, dans mon attitude, évoquait la fuite et le non-dialogue, bref que du puéril.

Mira esquisse une mimique de contentement, voyant mon père se détendre; c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, et je dois reconnaître qu'elle affiche le plus délicieux sourire qu'il m'a été donné de voir depuis bien longtemps. Comme quoi, une pauvre fille, sitôt qu'elle est soulagée de ses tracas, retrouve son charme bien vite. Et elle n'en manque pas, de charme; elle est divine.

- Dîtes-moi, ma chère enfant, avez-vous signé un contrat ?

- Oui, Sally m'a fait signer un engagement.

- Aie, ça c'est embêtant, Joe; et pour elle et pour toi...

- Pourquoi Pa ?

- En enlevant cette jeune demoiselle, tu t'es mis dans une situation délicate. Sally peut invoquer la rupture de contrat abusive et exiger réparation.

- Elle n'a pas le droit !

- Bien sur que si, c'est toi qui est dans l'illégalité.

- C'est trop fort, ça..

- Et oui mon fils; tu vois, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tu as joué les héros au grand coeur, c'est bien, mais maintenant tu vas te coltiner Sally, et crois-moi, elle n'est pas commode …

-Dis pa, toi, tu la connais bien; tu...

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations ?

- Mais non, pa; j'insinue rien; mais comme tu fais partie des notables de la ville, tu dois avoir une certaine influence sur les gens et elle t'écoutera...

- Joe, je ne pense pas qu'elle me fera une fleur. Elle a besoin de filles pour son établissement et elle ne lâchera pas aussi facilement.

- Et bien, faudra qu'elle s'y fasse, car je ne laisserai pas Mira repartir.

- Allons, Joseph, tu parles comme un gamin trop gâté. Si elle a signé un contrat, tu ne pourras rien faire.

- Oui, votre père a raison. J'ai signé ce contrat, je dois tenir mes engagements.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir envie de retourner là-bas.

- Bien sûr que non , je ne le souhaite pas; mais qu'y puis-je ?

- Je trouverai une solution...

- Attention , Joseph , ne fais rien qui serait contraire à la …..

BOING- CHLAC. Le bruit nous fait sursauter et arrête net notre conversation. Un bruit de verre cassé, suivi d'un cri : la voix de Thai Lee:

- MAIS ENFIN, QU'EST-CE-QUI T'ALLIVE, SAM ? ALLETE TOUT DE SUITE...

SCHLING...

Je meurs d'envie de demander à mon père s'il compte attendre jusqu'à ce que le service y passe, mais je préfère m'abstenir. Et de toutes façons, il a déjà filé en direction de la cuisine. Ce qu'il y découvre est édifiant : Thai Lee , les poings sur les hanches, fait face à Sam. Sam, son torchon à la main, s'apprête à fracasser par terre une nouvelle assiette. Bling, l'assiette explose en touchant la dalle ardoisée du plancher...

- SAM DOIT ALLETER TOUT DE SUITE. Le plemier velle, Thai Lee sait, c'était accident. Mais ça, pas êtle accident, ça êtle glosse clise et Thai Lee pas accepter ça...

Et Sam se saisit d'une autre assiette, et lève le bras, prête à la projeter au sol, avec toute la rage et la hargne qui l'anime. Je me précipite et lui arrache l'assiette des mains, ouf en voilà une de sauvée. Mais je n'avais pas prévu cela; Sam me donne un coup de coude dans le bras, qui me fait lacher l'assiette.

BLING... Trop tard, elle n'aura pas survécu à ce choc, j'avais pourtant réussi à lui sauver la vie à cette splendide assiette creuse qui en aura vu passer des potages et des soupes... Paix à son âme... J'attrape Sam par les deux bras, elle se débat, cherche à se dégager; mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai une sacré poigne. J'ai domestiqué des étalons fougueux et hargneux, je devrai bien réussir à maîtriser 1,24 mètres de nerfs. Et bien non, je n'y parviens pas. La traîtresse me décoche un violent coup de pied dans le tibia et s'échappe. Elle hurle, mon père essaie de l'attraper, elle est vive et disparaît sous la table; en ressort de l'autre côté, pique au passage une tasse et la balance à la tête de mon père qui esquive, le projectile, dangereuse arme de porcelaine, finit son vol plané contre le montant de la porte à 30 cm de la tête de Mira... J'ai juste le temps de lui lancer :

« Attention, Mira »

Un peu plus et elle se prenait la tasse en pleine figure. La scène est surréaliste... Maintenant Sam est sous la table; et continue de hurler... Je pense que Hoss et Adam ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, il est évident qu'un tel tintamarre les aura surement jeté en bas du lit... Mon père s'est mis à genoux et tempête :

- Sam, sors de là; immédiatement, dépêche-toi...

- Non, allez-vous en... Je veux pas vous voir.

- SAM, SORS DE LA...

Le ton est sans équivoque; mon père est hors de lui.. Jamais il n'a vu un enfant se comporter de la sorte et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un brin de jalousie : je viens de me faire battre à plate couture par une gamine de 6 ans... Moi je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec mon père; mes quelques tentatives se sont toujours soldées par une reprise en main musclée, orchestrée de main de maître par mon père. Et là, nous sommes quatre adultes en train de vivre un enfer avec une demi-portion sous la table, un truc de fou, je vous dis.

Et nous n'avons encore pas tout vu ; soudain Thai Lee se saisit du baquet rempli d'eau de vaisselle, se penche et le balance à la figure de Sam.

- mistel Caltwight, vous beaucoup tlop paler, enfant avoil feu dans la tête. Palole selvil à lien, Thai Lee fait autlement. Thai Lee éteind feu dans la tête de petite fille, et petite fille se calmer tout de suite.

Effectivement Sam, saisi d'effroi et de froid, ne dit plus un mot et sort docilement de dessous la table. Ben veut la prendre par la main, mais Thai Lee intervient une fois de plus et interrompt son geste.

-Thai lee a éteind le feu, Thai Lee maintenant va emmener petite fille au lit. Vous pas mettle feu sur le dellièle de Sam, sinon, feu leplendle et colele lecommencer... Vous demain, vous décidez ce que vous voulez donner comme punition à elle, mais ce soil, elle avoil besoin d'aller au lit.

Mon père reste ébahi devant l'autorité soudaine de Thai Lee; et il préfère s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Après tout, elle a sans doute raison, vu ce qu'il vient de voir, il est certain qu'il serait capable du pire avec Sam, c'est mieux ainsi. Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre, j'en suis sûre, à voir la façon dont mon père la regarde... Il y a au moins autant de claques qui l'attendent qu'il y de pièces de vaisselle brisées sur le sol. Thai Lee sort de la cuisine, avec Sam dans les bras et se dirige vers les escaliers; comme elle l'a annoncé; pour aller coucher la demoiselle.

Pa se retourne vers moi, il me lance un de ces regards interrogateurs, moi en retour, je hausse les épaules; l'air de dire "ne cherche pas à comprendre". Je me rends compte que cela vaut aussi bien pour ce qui s'est passé avec Thai Lee qu'avec Mira. Mira, d'ailleurs, n'a pas bougé de où elle était. Elle est exceptionnelle, cette fille, là où on la pose, elle y reste. Tiens , je la vois qui étouffe un bâillement. Elle fait un signe vers nous et nous demande :

-pouvez-vous me donner une couverture ? Je vais aller dormir dans la grange.

Et voilà le sourcil de mon père qui s'élève en direction de la racine de ses cheveux; c'est signe de perplexité chez lui...

-Dans la grange, vous plaisantez ? J'aime mieux mourir sur le champs, que de vivre une heure de plus en sachant que j'ai envoyé une jeune femme coucher à la grange. Bon, je suis loin de cautionner votre vie au saloon ou la tentative de Joe pour vous soustraire à votre patronne, mais à tort ou à raison, j'ai décidé de vous garder ici. Alors vous allez prendre une chambre à l'étage et nous allons vous faire porter du linge.

-C'est que je ne veux pas vous occasionnez de la gêne.

-Jeune fille, il est inutile de discuter avec moi.

Mais la voilà qui se dirige néanmoins vers la porte.

-je vous remercie; mais je ne m'attendais pas à de tels égards. Je vais très bien dormir dans la grange, vous savez, j'ai l'habitude.

-ETMOI JE N'AI PAS L'HABITUDE QU'ON ME TIENNE TETE.

Et là mon père explose. Il est en train de perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait, l'esclandre de Sam lui en ayant pompé pas mal. Pourtant,au lieu de s'offusquer, Mira commence à ouvrir la porte. Mais au moment où elle va franchir le seuil, le bout de sa bottine heurte le montant de la porte; et la voilà qui se retrouve à l'horizontal; étalée sur le perron. Je me précipite pour l'aider à se relever. Elle est un peu sonnée et se tient le bras.

-Allez-y appuyez-vous sur moi.

-Mon poignet, aie; j'ai mal.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, la douleur semble violente. Je la prends dans mes bras et la ramène à l'intérieur.

-Bien, mademoiselle "Tête de mule" vous voilà bien, maintenant. Vous voyez, que ne vous l'ai je déconseillée. Si vous étiez restée ici, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation. Si ça se trouve; vous allez payer votre entêtement par une bonne fracture.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je ne peux me retenir d'intervenir , encore une fois;  
-Pa, je te trouve dur, elle a vraiment très mal

-Je n'en doute pas. Joe, je pense que tu vas pouvoir emmener ta jeune protégée en ville chez le docteur Martin.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, pa, Sally a des hommes de main qui vont essayer de la reprendre.

- Ah oui, je ...Euh, pfffffffffffffffff. Bon, je vais lui faire un bandage serré. Et on verra demain. En attendant, tout le monde au lit.

Je vois bien que mon père est à bout, la soirée a été difficile. Nous montons tous à l'étage. C'est mon père qui s'occupe de faire le pansement de Mira, puis il nous souhaite une bonne nuit et disparait dans sa chambre. Je fais de même.

Je me réveille à l'aube, je m'habille et je descends. Je vois que la porte de la chambre d'ami est entrouverte. Je frappe et je passe la tête et jette un coup d'oeil rapide. Je demande si je peux entrer, n'obtenant pas de réponse, je pénètre dans la pièce. J'entends qu'on sanglote et je vois Mira assise devant la coiffeuse. Elle a enfoui son visage dans ses mains et pleure à chaudes larmes. Je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses épaules; je sens qu'elle tressaille. Elle a TANT de peine, cela me touche. Je voudrai tellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je me penche au-dessus-d'elle et l'embrasse sur les cheveux; elle se laisse aller et s'effondre dans mes bras.

-Je suis complètement PERDUE; je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai fait une terrible bêtise en signant ce satané contrat. Et puis je vous ai créé des ennuis.

-Chut... Calmez-vous, jolie Mira... Je ne sais qu'une chose, rien n'est jamais complètement fichu; je ferai tout pour vous tirer de là...

-J'ai envie de vous croire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- Oui, je comprends; mais évitez de VOUS ENDORMIR sur moi; je préférerai que nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner ; et puis nous irons en ville, il faut quand même voir un médecin. Allez, venez. »

Et je lui prends le bras, le gauche, celui qui n'est pas blessé et je l'entraine. Elle résiste.

-Attendez, Joe, je ne suis pas habillée.

- oh pardon. »

Je n'ai même pas fait attention qu'elle est encore en chemise de nuit.

« Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas paraître avec ça... »

Et en disant ça, elle désigne la robe qu'elle portait hier. La robe lui fait peur, manifestement, ou bien elle lui fait honte. Elle cristallise sans doute sa déchéance et lui rappelle encore ce contrat qu'elle a sciemment signé...

- Bougez-pas, je reviens.

Je file dans ma chambre et attrape ma robe de chambre marron, celle dont Hoss dit qu'elle me fait ressembler à un moine... Et je lui apporte. Au moins, elle sera décemment vêtue par-dessus sa chemise de coton blanc que nous lui avons prêtée hier au soir. Et puis elle aura bien chaud. Pa aura sûrement allumé la cheminée mais il fait toujours crû le matin.

-Aie, je n'y arrive pas.

Bien évidemment, elle ne parvient pas à mettre ses chaussures; ses escarpins noirs ont une bride toute fine qu'il faut passer dans la boucle, et avec une seule main, c'est mission impossible. C'est la première fois que je fais cela; et c'est plutôt agréable. Elle se met debout, et je dois reconnaître que ma robe de chambre, portée par une aussi jolie silhouette, a un éclat particulier.

-Vous voilà prête. Je vous trouve charmante.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer. J'ai l'air d'un épouvantail.

-oh non, vous exagérez. Je peux vous affirmer que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'épouvantails ayant d'aussi jolis YEUX.

- Vous êtes tellement gentil » , s'étonne-t-elle.

- Bien ; allons manger.

Nous sortons, je referme la porte derrière moi et nous filons vers les escaliers. Pa n'aime pas trop que nous soyons en retard au petit déjeuner. Je passe devant la chambre de Hoss; elle est vide. Celle de Sam également.

-Bonjour Pa;

-Bonjour Joe, bien dormi ?

-Oui,

-Bonjour Mr Cartwright.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Comment allez-vous ?

-très bien merci.

-Et votre bras ?

-ça devrait aller.

Je vois Pa se lever et lui proposer de s'asseoir. Il l'aide à avancer sa chaise; et il voit , comme moi, qu'elle grimace.

-Je vois que vous souffrez. Je suis désolé, je me suis montré dur avec vous, aussi je vous prie de m'excuser et je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de discernement.

Elle répond à Pa par un sourire. Un sourire léger, plein de charme; mais un charme frais, un charme spontané. Elle n'a décidément rien à faire au saloon, je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle se fane entre les pattes des hommes qui abondent dans l'établissement de Sally. Elle n'est pas faite pour porter de lourds plateaux et servir le champagne aux tables de jeux... Non, sûrement pas.

- Bien, que prenez-vous, je vais vous servir...

- je prendrai une tasse de café et une part de ce gâteau. Merci mr Cartwright.

Je m'assois à mon tour et questionne pa.

-La petite terreur est déjà debout ?

- la petite terreur, comme tu dis; prend son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je ne veux même pas la voir à notre table aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle a fait est inacceptable. Et je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse oublier aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer.

-Quelle peste.. Tu sais, mon tibia, je le sens encore... C'est quand même pas possible, ça. Même moi, j'ai jamais fait ça.

Pa esquisse une mimique, mi sourire mi grimace, et ravale un petit éclat de rire.

- Et au fait, elle a nettoyé la cuisine ?

- Oui, Thai Lee et moi avons ramassé les bouts de verre et les morceaux de porcelaine. Et elle a balayé.

- Et Adam ?

-déjà à la scierie. Il est parti tôt. Il tient absolument à finir cette commande pour le chantier naval de San Francisco. Ils construisent des baraques pour les ouvriers; c'est en pleine expansion.

Je me sers une tasse de café et commence à manger ce que j'ai dans mon assiette. Mira essaie tant bien que mal de se débrouiller avec sa main. Alors je lui coupe son gâteau et lui prépare deux tartines.

- Pa, je compte emmener Mira en ville ce matin. J'espère que Paul sera là, qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'oeil à sa main...

- Joseph, je te mets en garde une deuxième fois, ne fais rien d'illégal.

-Oui, pa; j'ai compris... Heu, pa, par rapport à ça justement, je pourrai te parler un instant ?

-Oui, bien sur. Viens, allons sur le perron.

Je sors le premier, pa me suit. J'avance un peu puis je m'arrête. J'inspire profondément et me retourne, je passe nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux.

- Tu as un problème Joe ?

-Et bien, disons que je suis embêté. Mira m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas remettre sa robe. Et elle n'a pas d'autres vêtements. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai prêté ma robe de chambre, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Je comprends, Joe. C'est tout à ton honneur de te préoccuper de ce genre de problème. Viens, allons voir dans la grange. On devrait trouver quelque chose dans la malle.

- Pa, tu veux dire que tu serais d'accord pour lui prêter une des robes de maman ?

-Avec ton accord, Joe.

-mon accord, tu l'as. Maman aurait certainement accepté tout de suite d'aider une jeune fille dans l'embarras...

-Dois-je comprendre que tu as des reproches à me faire?

- Ben pa, non, pas directement. Mais...

-Bah, après tout, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas été très correct. Mais n'en prends pas l'habitude pour autant, Joseph. Je te rappelle que je ne transige pas sur le respect et la décence.

-Oui pa...

-Allez viens, allons y... Nous allons vêtir décemment ta jeune protégée...

Mon père marche devant moi, il ralentit le pas, se retourne vers moi et m'entoure de son bras. Lui et moi savons que ce ne va pas être facile, ce que nous allons faire. Et à ce moment; j'ai le sentiment de partager plus que jamais l'état d'esprit de mon père. Or ces derniers temps, j'ai eu le sentiment que nous étions si souvent sur le sentier de guerre...Alors ce geste tendre, venant de lui, il a une sacré saveur et il me remue à l'intérieur. Et puis je sais aussi qu'il ne se force pas... Il est comme ça mon père ; sévère, à cheval sur les principes; mais il est aussi tendre et plein d'indulgence... Et l'indulgence, c'est du concentré d'amour... Mon père est tout sauf laxiste; et tant mieux. Je préfère qu'il me passe un savon carabiné, et qu'il me hurle dessus, car au moins je sais que je compte pour lui. Lui et moi, c'est du désaccord et des prises de bec; simplement parce que je veux toujours avoir raison et que lui ne veut pas me laisser prendre ma vie en main... Il a peur que je me brûle les ailes; et que je me ramasser par terre, mais c'est mon choix et je crois qu'il commence à le comprendre. Et au moins, il est en train de me prouver qu'il est là et qu'il est prêt à m'aider. Et je sais ce que cela lui coûte de prêter une robe de maman à une fille de saloon... Qui n'a pas eu le temps de l'être certes; mais qui a débarqué chez nous dans sa tenue indécente et choquante...

Je ne dis rien à mon père mais j'accepte sa main sur mon épaule, je n'ai aucune raison de le repousser; il a dit tout ce que je voulais entendre et il agit en adéquation avec ses paroles...

Le moment fatidique est arrivé... Pa repousse les outils et quelques sacs qui sont entreposés ici ; afin de pouvoir accéder à la malle. Une malle en cuir, d'un cuir précieux... Délicatement, il fait glisser les lanières dans les deux boucles et soulève la partie supérieure... Le papier de soie crisse quand il l'écarte... Il y a trois robes dedans : une robe en soie écrue, que ma mère a porté le jour de ses noces; et puis deux autres robes; une robe de soirée violine en taffetas avec un lacet de velours tressé dans le dos et une robe plus sobre, violine aussi, mais boutonnée au col.

-Tu veux bien qu'on lui prête celle-ci », me demande pa d'une voix un peu étranglée.

-Oui pa... Je me souviens qu'elle aimait bien la porter...

-elle disait que c'était sa robe de maman... Bien loin des tenues qu'elle portait avant... Mais elle était ravissante dedans. Alors, Joe, tu peux la prendre pour Mira.

-Merci pa

-Ne me remercie pa, Joe; cette malle, elle nous appartient à tous les deux. Toi tu y as les souvenirs d'une mère et moi d'une épouse. Tu peux en disposer...

-PA, je te jure que la personne à qui je la prête en sera digne... Elle a fait une erreur; mais elle n'a pas fait commerce de son corps, je te donne ma parole... Elle était terrorisée quand je l'ai vue et crois-moi elle ne m'a pas donné l'impression de vouloir se laisser tripoter.

-Alors je te crois Joe...

Je lance un dernier regard à mon père et pars en courant vers la maison... Je rentre dans la pièce et fais un signe à Mira.

-Venez avec moi.

-mais Joe.

-Ne posez pas de questions, suivez-moi...

Nous montons à l'étage, et je lui tend la robe. Je vous passerai les détails de la conversation. Elle ne veut pas la mettre, j'insiste et je lui rapporte les paroles que j'ai entendues de la bouche de mon père. Alors seulement là, elle accepte de mettre la robe... Je suis prêt à l'aider à agrafer les boutons devant; et je me ravise... Le haut de la robe se ferme dans le dos et je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai eu déjà un léger trouble en fermant ses chaussures le matin même, alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque en fermant sa robe. C'est Thai Lee qui viendra à la rescousse de Mira... Nous redescendons, nous sommes prêts à partir. Mira est toute gênée de paraître devant mon père, mais il pose un regard attendri sur elle.

-Mademoiselle, j'espère sincèrement que tout ceci ne sera qu'un malentendu... J'aurais vraiment plaisir à vous accueillir ici, sitôt que j'aurai la certitude que ce contrat n'existe pas.

-Merci monsieur Cartwright...

J'attelle le buggy; Mira s'installe; elle lissa sa jolie robe, elle semble émerveillée de se voir dans une telle tenue.. En tout cas, elle est toute souriante et franchement, c'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasse pas... Je m'assois à ses côtés; saisis les rênes; et nous partons. Pa nous accompagne du regard, je sens encore le poids de ses yeux sur moi... C'est comme ça avec mon père, même quand il n'est pas là, on a l'impression qu'il est à côté; tellement sa présence est forte...

-bon, Joe; maintenant que nous sommes seuls. Dites moi, ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

-Je vais vous conduire chez le docteur; lui seul pourra juger de l'état de votre poignet... Peut-être qu'il va vous plâtrer, mais en tout ça, c'est un bon docteur...

-Joe, répondez à ma question... Qu'allez-vous faire ; vous ?

-Je vais me balader; et vous attendre...

-Joe...

-bon bon, ne vous fâchez pas... j'irai faire un tour au saloon...

-Joe, vous avez promis à votre père...

-Oh , je lui ai promis de ne rien faire d'illégal. Ce n'est pas illégal d'aller rendre visite à une amie.

-Joe, vous jouez sur les mots... Vous prenez d'énormes risques...

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, vous êtes bien le seul..

-Mais enfin, vous n'avez personne ?

-Pff, ma famille, ils ne veulent pas de moi.. Vous vous rendez compte que ma mère a eu honte de mettre au monde une fille : une bouche à remplir... Mon père s'est plus occupé de ses génisses que de sa fille. Mon père ne jure que par ses fils, la fierté de sa vie... Moi je ne sers à rien, c'est pour ça que je me suis enfouis, j'ai débarrassé le plancher comme on dit. Et j'ai dû leur donner la plus grande joie de leur existence...Et je leur ai économisé le prix d'un enterrement ... Pas de corps; pas de sépulture; pas de frais... Ils sont gagnants sur toute la ligne...

-Ne dîtes pas des horreurs pareilles...

-qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Hein ? Vous savez, Joe, vous êtes le seul à m'avoir parlé correctement... A m'avoir manifesté un peu de chaleur et de... et de... compassion. Tous ceux que j'ai côtoyés jusqu'à présent se sont montrés monstrueux avec moi.. A commencer par mes parents, et mes frères; ma propre famille m'a craché à la figure... Et maintenant, je vais finir ici, dans ce trou à rats, plus de la MOITIE de cette ville va profiter de mon corps; à cause de cette saleté de contrat que j'ai signée comme une idiote... Belle perspective : je vais finir fille de joie, alors que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la joie... Tout est pourriture dans ma vie; tout me fait horreur; je me fais horreur...

-ARRETEZ, ARRETEZ, TAISEZ -VOUS...

Ma voix claque, sèche, brutale, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser...

mais c'est la vérité Joe; Je sais que je vais passer mes nuits à servir des verres et satisfaire les moindres désirs de tous les ivrognes que compte votre charmante petite ville... Oui une ville de pochards et de sales types tordus...

-Cela suffit, Mira. Je ne supporte plus de vous entendre parler de la sorte...Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, alors oui, vous finirez ainsi... Je vous le garantie.. Mais bon sang, votre vie peut être autre chose que ça... N'avez-vous jamais eu de rêves, une envie, quelque chose qui vous obsède au point d'occuper toutes vos pensées ?

-Et bien...

-Allez Mira, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais prise à rêver...

-Si, de temps en temps …

-Et alors à quoi rêvez-vous ?

-C'est absurde ?

-C'est absurde que pour ceux qui n'y croient pas.. Alors quel est ce rêve ?

-Je rêve de faire la classe.

-Mais c'est formidable. Alors battez vous pour le réaliser...

-vous plaisantez; vous imaginez une fille de saloon, faire la classe à des enfants ?

-Arrêtez de dire ça. Oui vous avez signé un contrat, mais 2 heures dans un coin de saloon à vous faire engueuler par la patronne ne fait pas de vous une fille de saloon…. Pour moi, vous êtes restée

Mira, une jeune fille respectueuse charmante... avec des ennuis jusqu'au cou.

-C'est gentil Joe; de dire ça. Mais vous êtes sans doute le seul à le penser...

-Et alors, j'ai le courage de mes opinions, et je suis prêt à défendre votre honneur.

-A ce point ?

-Oui mademoiselle... J'ai confiance en vous et j'ai envie de vous aider... Seulement, il va falloir travailler ; ce ne sera pas facile,; vous aurez tout à prouver... Mais cela en vaut la chandelle; vous pourrez gagner votre liberté et retrouver la respectabilité à laquelle tout être humain a droit...

Je la regarde, elle est livide.

-J'ai peine à croire ce que vous me dîtes, Joe;.. Comment pourrai je gagner ma liberté, alors que mon nom figure sur ce contrat...

-Laissez-moi faire, ça je m'en occupe. Vous vous devez soigner votre bras, et ensuite vous mettre au travail... D'accord ?

D'accord Joe...

Je stoppe le buggy devant la maison du docteur... Je vois que son buggy est là; c'est une bonne nouvelle;.. Il n'est jamais aisé de trouver le docteur en ville; il a tant de patients qui sont loin de la ville; ses visites le tiennent trop souvent éloigné; et il est malheureusement déjà arrivé que des patients ne puissent recevoir les soins que leurs blessures ou leurs maux nécessitaient. Au moins ce ne sera pas le cas pour Mira...Elle sera vue par notre médecin.  
Je la prends par la main et l'aide à descendre... Et je l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Inutile d'être vu par les commères qui ne manqueraient pas de parler... 

-Venez Mira...

Je la pousse. Je jette un coup d'oeil à droite, à gauche, j'appelle :

-Paul, vous êtes là ? Paul, répondez-moi ?

-Oui, oui , ça va, j'arrive... C'est toi Joe, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-C'est pour une amie... Tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil à son poignet ?

-ien sûr; montrez-moi ce bras... Ah, vous pouvez remonter votre manche, mademoiselle ?

-oui...

-je vais vous attendre dehors. Paul, vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps ?

-Je vais faire aussi vite que je pourrai...

-Merci, Paul... A plus tard, Mira...

Joe ,? Merci, et …...

-Oui, Mira, je sais...

Je sors de la maison, et me dirige vers le saloon, je traverse la rue d'un pas énergique, avec toute la détermination et l'énergie que me procure l'idée de récupérer le contrat ; enfin je vais faire quelque chose d'utile pour Mira... Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'obtenir, mais je suis prêt à beaucoup d'éventualités...  
Encore cinq enjambées et me voilà devant les portes battantes du saloon, le silence a l'air de régner; faut dire qu'il est à peine 10h00. Les habitués seront là d'ici deux heures, ou en fin d'après-midi, voire en début de nuit. Sally est déjà là, je la vois s'affairer dans la salle, dressant les tables, arrangeant les nappes et les sets de cartes... En parfaite patronne, elle s'occupe de tout; c'est une vraie maîtresse femme; pas de mari, pas de maître; c'est elle qui commande; et pour ce qui est de commander; elle ne laisse pas sa part... Elle décide de tout, supervise tout; capable de se lever à quatre du matin pour aller vérifier une facture de champagne ou recompter la recette de la soirée... Elle ne fait confiance à aucun collaborateur; et il ne lui manque que les muscles pour faire complètement la loi chez elle... Quoique les muscles ne soient pas ce dont elle a besoin; je l'ai déjà vu réduire au silence deux ou trois gaillards qui voulaient jouer les gros bras... C'est à coup de bouteille qu'elle les a calmés; oui, de bouteille. Une bouteille qu'elle leur a fracassé sur le crâne; bon d'accord, à chaque fois, elle a attaqué en traitre, par derrière;; mais bon, on ne peut pas en plus exiger d'elle qu'elle les affronte directement. Déjà qu'elle fait le ménage toute seule, comme une grande...

J'inspire un grand coup et je pousse les portes... L'accueil ne tarde pas...

-Ah te voilà toi; t'es pas gonflé de revenir promener tes fesses ici... Et d'abord, elle est où Mira...

-Je ne te le dirai pas; elle ne reviendra pas travailler ici... Je suis venu te demander de me rendre son contrat... Elle se rétracte...

Sally éclate de rire.. Elle s'approche de moi, juchée sur ses escarpins aux talons tellement pointus que je me dis qu'elle pourrait aisément me faire un trou,s'il lui prenait l'idée de me marcher sur le pied... Elle se plante devant moi, et me toise, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

-Rien que ça; mademoiselle se rétracte... Non mais; pour qui elle se prend ? Et elle ne peut pas venir elle-même ! Non, elle préfère m'envoyer le blanc bec de Ponderosa.

-Sally, je ne te permets pas...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre d'un rase-motte comme toi ? Je vois encore du lait te sortir du nez...

Il me prend l'envie de lui coller une gifle à cette prétentieuse, mais je ne le ferai pas... Pa nous a toujours interdit de lever la main sur une fille, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attirer des ennuis... Je connais trop mon père et je sais que je n'aurai aucune chance d'échapper à la raclée si d'ordinaire je m'avisais de souffleter Sally... Je me retiens donc... Et je poursuis ;

-Sally, tu l'as dit toi-même; elle n'est pas dégrossie; Tu as plus à perdre en la gardant avec toi;, cela te prendra un temps fou, c'est sûrement une vierge effarouchée, qui va faire fuir tes clients.

-Tiens tiens, c'est ce que tu penses ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mes affaires ? Je croyais que cela t'était parfaitement égal... moi je crois que tu tiens davantage à cette fille que tu veux bien l'avouer... Petit Joe Cartwright aurait-il un coup de coeur pour la jolie Mira ?

-N'importe quoi, tu délires Sally... C'est juste de l'amitié...

-Mais bien sûr; prends moi pour une gourde... Je vois bien que tu veux te la garder pour toi... Et ton père, il est au courant que tu fricotes avec une demoiselle du saloon ? Le grand Benjamin Cartwright est-il prêt à avoir une fille de saloon comme belle-fille ? Non, je ne le pense pas... Tout au plus paiera-t-il quand tu auras déshonoré la pauvre malheureuse et qu'il ne lui restera plus qu'à partir avec le bâtard qu'elle attendra une fois que tu l'auras engrossée..

C'est en trop. Je la saisis par le bras, violemment et la traine au milieu de la pièce. Je l'assois sur une chaise et plante mes yeux dans les siens...

-Sally, si tu n'étais pas une femme; je t'aurais allongé mon poing dans la figure... J'ai promis à mon père de ne jamais lever la main sur une femme, et je vais tenir ma promesse. Mais j'ai la main qui me démange... Tu devrais avoir honte de t'exprimer ainsi, tu as beau avoir tous les fards qui mettent en valeur ton VISAGE, cela ne suffit pas à faire de toi une belle femme. Tu es un monstre, Sally, un laideron... Et je préférerai mourir sur place que d'avoir à passer une heure en ta compagnie... Personne ne peut t'aimer, Sally, tu m'entends, personne... Tu es l'être le plus abject que je connaisse, tu as un bloc de granit à la place du coeur, et tout est pourri en toi... Tu es méchante; tu le sais, oui parfaitement, méchante... Oh je sais que tu as l'amour des hommes; mais qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment ? Ton champagne, tes filles, tes tables de jeux, ta poitrine, tes bas de soies, oh oui, ils aiment ça... Tu en mets quelques un dans ton lit; mais que prennent-ils de toi ? Et que te donnent-ils ? Hein, réfléchis-y bien ? Mira n'a sans doute pas ta pratique ni ton expérience des corps des hommes; mais elle est vertueuse et bonne. Tout le contraire de toi...

Je m'arrête et recule un peu, pour voir l'effet de mes paroles sur elle... Ma colère est un peu tombée; il faut dire que je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Sally ne dit rien , elle est abasourdie par la volée de mots que je lui ai administrée... Je lui lance néanmoins une dernière phrase...

«Tu as quelque chose à ajouter...

Elle se lève et se dirige vers les escaliers... Elle disparaît à l'étage... Elle se retire du devant de la scène, le reste se déroulera à huis clos... Je ne saurai rien de sa réaction... Et je m'en fiche... Je n'ai pas le contrat, mais je lui ai dit ce que je pensais d'elle... Et je ne l'ai pas frappée, quand bien même j'en ai eu affreusement envie... Une bonne gifle, voilà ce qu'il lui aurait fallu... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père nous rabâche les oreilles avec ça... Bon, oui, je sais que les femmes doivent être traitées avec douceur et respect; mais Sally ne respecte personne... J'ai encore ses mots dans les oreilles; c'est immonde ce qu'elle a dit... Je suis soulagé que Mira n'ait pas entendu... Cela lui aurait fait trop mal, et je crois qu'elle a assez souffert comme ça... Elle fait partie de ces créatures qui portent leur croix sur Terre; et qui accumulent les mauvaises fréquentations, les manques affectifs et qui sont toujours à la limite de sombrer... Au moins , elle m'a croisé; et j'espère bien être son sauveur... J'ai réussi à la sortir in extrémis d'une sale situation, mais rien n'est réglé pour autant... Car le contrat est toujours entre les mains de Sally...

Je prends mon chapeau et ressors du saloon, calmement, aussi tranquille que quand j'y suis entré... Il me reste à faire un résumé laconique de mon entrevue ratée avec Sally... Je retraverse la rue dans l'autre sens et marche vers la maison du docteur... Mais que vois-je ?ou plutôt qui vois-je ? Mira arrive en face de moi...

-Hello Joe, je viens de sortir... Le docteur a dit que mon poignet était...

AIDEZ-MOI...

Mira est interrompue par une voix... L'appel nous fait tourner la tête...

Du coin de la rue, nous voyons arriver une silhouette voutée; elle marche à petits pas; elle tend une main vers un appui fantôme; elle ne sait pas que nous sommes là... Ses pieds avancent lentement, elle manque de trébucher à chaque seconde... Elle a les épaules cachées dans un châle de laine et elle se tient le ventre... Je me précipite et lui offre mon bras...

-Appuyez-vous sur moi... Mademoiselle.

-Aidez-moi, s'ils vous plait. Le bébé …..

Alors là, je reste muet de stupéfaction... Il ne me faut pas plus de deux secondes pour comprendre que cette jeune personne va avoir un bébé, son bébé, ici, au milieu de la rue, si nous ne nous secouons pas...  
Mira s'avance... Elle pose tendrement sa main sur le bras de la jeune perdue et lui prodigue des paroles apaisantes

-calmez-vous, je suis là... Je vais vous aider et tout va bien se passer... Nous sommes juste devant la maison du docteur, j'en sors à l'instant. Venez...

-peux pas arggggggggggggg marcher... J'ai mal...

Je soulève la jeune personne et l'emmène dans mes bras; même enceinte, elle est toute légère... C'est sûrement ses soucis qui doivent peser lourd chez elle, car elle est toute menue... Elle s'abandonne entre mes mains, chétive comme un animal blessé; mais qui trouve la force de faire confiance à ceux qui lui veulent du bien...  
Mira court devant et reprend la direction de la maison du docteur... Je la suis, portant mon fragile fardeau... Je suis ému par la façon dont elle tient son ventre; alors c'est cela qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel ? En tout cas, c'est beau et je vois cette future mère, prostrée dans sa souffrance de l'enfantement.

-Joe, vite, portez-la à l'intérieur...

-Docteur, docteur, vite; venez; il faut aider cette jeune femme...

-Oui, oui j'arrive.;..

Paul nous rejoint, un quignon de pain dans la main et un bout de viande dans l'autre... Il se dépêche de mastiquer, il avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche et nous fait signe.

-Allongez-la sur le sofa; je file me laver les mains et je vous rejoins... Désolé, j'avais commencé mon repas;..

-Aucun souci, paul...

-Joe, au fait, tu m'assistes ?

-Moi ? Euh, je ne pense pas être d'un grand secours...

-Moi je peux...

Mira vient de se manifester... Nous la regardons, avec de grands yeux pleins de surprise...

-Oui, si vous voulez de moi, je peux vous assister, docteur;..

-Je ne refuse jamais un coup de main, ma chère... Etes-vous certaine de savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

-Oui, ma mère est sage-femme et je l'ai assisté... autrefois...

-Bien, alors commencez par la déshabiller... Toi Joe, tu vas aller faire chauffer de l'eau..."

Je file dans la petite pièce qui sert de cuisine et pompe de l'eau... Je m'en renverse la moitié sur les pieds; mon pantalon est trempé; mes allumettes aussi. Maudites allumettes qui ne veulent plus s'allumer... J'en casse trois avant de réussir à en allumer une; le papier ne veut pas s'enflammer; un morceau de bois tombe du poêle, j'ai failli me brûler... Je ferme la porte avec mon pied, tout en espérant que la flamme ne va pas mourir... Il faut de l'eau chaude. Je décide que je serai très bien ici, dans la cuisine, j'attendrai qu'on m'appelle... Je ne tiens pas tellement à voir ce qui va se passer... Je ne me sens pas capable d'aller plus loin... Je pense que Paul et Mira vont très bien se débrouiller...  
Je m'assois et commence à regarder autour de moi : des revues scientifiques trainent par ci par là; des catalogues de vente à distance d'ustensiles médicaux arrivent chaque mois à l'officine de Paul... Je jette un oeil distrait dessus, pas sûr que ce type de lecture m'emballe vraiment... Je tends l'oreille, les cris de la jeune femme sont ininterrompus... Je ne bouge pas, c'est décidé... Ce qui se passe là-bas m'effraie un peu... pour tout dire... Je reprend mon inspection, j'attrape au vol un journal, celui de la semaine dernière et je lis un ou deux articles, mécaniquement... Je chipe un bout de viande dans le plat, ainsi qu'une pomme un peu rabougrie qui traîne dans un saladier en porcelaine rose... Je m'installe confortablement dans une chaise; je pose mes pieds sur le tabouret qui traine lui aussi par là et je poursuis ma lecture... Bof, rien de bien folichon : un homme est mort écrasé par un tronc en faisant du bois derrière chez lui, la banque de Pike City a été dévalisée par deux individus vêtus en indiens, et la chanteuse lyrique Dorothée Watson a interrompu son récital, terrassée par une quinte de toux. Sans oublier la vente de charité de Carlson City qui a rapporté la somme de 700 dollars, qui sera reversé à l'orphelinat dirigé par les soeurs. De temps en temps je me tourne vers la marmite, apparemment, le feu n'est pas crevé; c'est déjà ça... Mon pantalon va finir de sécher; je ne vais quand même pas finir en caleçon long devant Mira...  
Tiens c'est à elle que je pense... Je suis en train de me dire qu'elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde , elle a proposé son aide immédiatement, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de sa blessure... Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me rendre compte de sa visite avec le docteur... Maintenant que j'y pense; je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue avec le bras en écharpe, je suppose donc qu'elle n'a pas de fracture...

Oh, c'est curieux, je n'entends plus de bruit... Ah si, j'entends qu'on s'agite dans la pièce d'à côté... Et puis un cri déchirant me parvient ; le cri d'une vie nouvelle... Puis la voix de Paul se superpose à la voix du nourrisson ;

« Joe, apporte-nous la bassine d'eau chaude...

Voilà, ça y est, j'entre en scène... J'enlève du feu la marmite qui bouillonne, et je la verse dans deux seaux que je me dépêche d'apporter... Mira a eu la présence d'esprit de sortir, ce qui fait que je n'ai qu'à lui tendre mon chargement liquide et je disparais. Je l'entends néanmoins me crier :

-Joe, tout va bien. Le bébé est en pleine forme et la maman va bien... Nous allons baigner cette petite merveille...

Mira est toute excitée, pleine de ce bonheur, de cette nouvelle vie qui commence.. Oh oui, elle peut être fière d'elle... Mira rejetée, Mira humiliée, mais Mira pleine d'humanité a pris soin d'une malheureuse... A ce moment; je pense à Sally, et à ces insinuations abjectes... Mira, je t'en fais le serment, je te ramènerai ton contrat, et je parlerai de ce que tu as fait, et je ferai en sorte que la ville te soit reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait...

******  
Au bout d'une heure, je vois revenir Mira, radieuse; elle termine de s'essuyer les mains dans un torchon... Elle me regarde et m'adresse un sourire malicieux :  
- j'arrive, Joe... Je finis de ranger et j'arrive. Le docteur est resté auprès de la jeune maman, elle a eu une petite hémorragie, mais il a pu enrayer le saignement et il n'y a plus rien à craindre... J'aurais eu trop de peine si la jeune accouchée avait succombé...

-je comprends Mira... Mais maintenant, il faudrait peut-être rentrer... Mon père va se demander ce qu'on fait et je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas trop arriver en retard au repas... Il a des principes; mon père...

- je trouve cela très bien, et je trouve que votre père est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire : sévère mais juste comme on dit... Je crois que si je devais me marier un jour, j'aimerai que mon mari ait les principes de votre père et son humanité et sa tolérance... C'est essentiel pour un enfant de pouvoir être élevé par quelqu'un de la trempe de votre père; vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père comme lui...  
Et elle se tait, et il me semble qu'un voile de tristesse s'abat sur son joli regard; une mélancolie soudaine et violent s'empare de son âme; une langueur fugace qu'elle chasse d'un geste de la main... 

- allez, voilà que ça me reprend, excusez-moi... 

-ne vous excusez pas; je trouve vos paroles très belles, et même je vais vous dire que cela fait du bien d'entendre cela.. Parfois, j'en ai assez de mon père et de ces principes un peu rigides, mais vous en avez parlé d'une façon différente qui me laisse entrevoir autre chose... Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, c'est vrai... Il y a tellement de choses GRAVES dans la vie; que j'aurai tort de rouspéter ; j'ai une famille qui m'aime et merci de me le rappeler... Vous savez quoi, nous allons retourne au saloon, et nous allons exiger de Sally qu'elle vous rende ce fichu contrat... 

- bien, oui, vous avez raison... Je vous suis... 

Paul arrive à ce moment, il est en train de redescendre les manches de sa chemise blanche, et ferme son gilet... 

- la jeune femme est endormie; il n'y a plus de souci. Et le bébé dort également, elle récupère cette jolie poupée... Mira, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous... Comment puis-je vous remercier ? 

- Je sais, Paul, vous pouvez faire quelque chose... 

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Mira, guettant une approbation de sa part.. Elle acquiesce en silence... 

- Paul, voyez-vous, Mira a signé un contrat au saloon, de façon irréfléchie. 

-oui, j'étais désespérée et j'avais besoin d'argent... J'ai signé mais je ne veux pas travailler au saloon... 

- Je suis allé parler à Sally mais elle refuse de lui redonner le contrat... 

- quel âge avez-vous Mira ? 

- Je vais avoir 18 ans. 

- quand ? 

- la semaine prochaine. 

- et bien très bien.. Sally n'a pas le droit de vous faire signer de contrat, vous n'avez pas l'âge légal pour entrer dans un saloon, alors il n'est pas question d'y travailler... Allez, je viens avec vous, je vous dois bien ça... 

- Merci docteur...  
Et nous voilà partis tous les trois en direction du saloon... Je crois que nous allons vraiment être en retard à la maison.. Surtout si l'entrevue avec Sally se passe comme la précédente... Je passe les portes battantes en premier, suivi du docteur et de Mira... Il y a davantage de monde que lors de ma première visite... Je balaie du regard la salle; un coup d'oeil à gauche, vers le comptoir où le serveur est en train de servir les bières et les verres de whisky... Un coup d'oeil à droite, vers les tables de jeux... Personne; à part Jake, Tyson et Luke, les hommes de main qui bossent pour Sally et font office de videurs quand ça chauffe un peu trop... Sally ne semble pas être redescendue de ses appartements; c'est louche...

Comme je me dirige vers le gars derrière le bar pour poser une question, j'entends Luke et ses acolytes apostropher Mira :

-alors poupée, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Tu es nouvelle ?

-Tyson, enfin, tu ne reconnais pas Mira … Sally l'a embauchée pour travailler ici mais la petite s'est comme qui dirait rétractée... Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie.

Je me retourne; le regard noir... Tyson poursuit, et Jake, s'y met aussi; trop heureux de faire son intéressant...

- quel gâchis franchement... Une beauté pareille, avec un aussi beau petit c..

Mira blêmit sous l'attaque, je la vois se retrancher derrière le docteur qui ne cache pas son écoeurement devant un tel déballage de grossièretés. Il tente de s'interposer, verbalement dans un premier temps.

-taisez-vous, vous devriez avoir honte de parler ainsi.. Toi Tyson, toi un père de famille. J'ai honte pour toi...

- Ta gueule, doc... On ne t'a pas sifflé...Dis Mira , tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as pas gardé la robe qui te va si bien... Ta poitrine me manque, ma toute belle... T'as les seins tout comprimés là-dedans, tu sais, faut les laisser à l'air libre, tes beaux fruits. C'est dommage de nous les cacher...Et tes chevilles, hein ? Tu veux pas montrer un peu tes chevilles à tonton Jake, allez ma jolie... sois pas farouche...

- ça suffit, ferme-la Jake...

Le gars, vautré dans sa chaise, les pieds posés sur un tabouret, se tourne vers moi et me foudroie du regard... Lentement il décroise ses jambes, pose un pied sur le sol, puis l'autre. Il se redresse, pose sur la table son verre de whisky et me provoque :

- Dis Cartwtright, t'es lassé de vivre, que tu oses me parler sur ce ton … Ta petite protégée a beau s'être habillée comme une princesse; elle va quand même nous offrir une petite partie de plaisir.. Il me prend l'envie de glisser un ou deux petits billets dans son décolleté; à condition qu'elle veuille bien dégrafer quelques boutons, hein les gars, qu'est-ce que...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase; je lui écrase mon poing dans la figure et lui fait exploser le nez.. Il tombe en bas de sa chaise, et sa tête va heurter le mur derrière lui. Il reste au sol, sonné. J'ai à peine le temps de serrer mon poing et de bouger mes doigts endoloris que les deux acolytes de Jake me tombent dessus... Je lance mon poing dans le menton de Tyson, une fois, deux fois; il encaisse, et m'allonge une droite que j'esquive de justesse.. Je suis petit, donc leste; c'est bien le seul avantage que je trouve à être aussi court sur patte... Mais la qualité prime sur la quantité, c'est bien connu; et j'ai des kilos de muscles concentrés dans quelques centimètres..

Je ne fais pas le fier pour autant, ils cognent dur tous les deux... Enfin surtout Tyson... Oui parce que Luke, faut être réaliste, il a tout dans la gueule; mais c'est pas un méchant.. Plutôt un peu simplet, qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez par les deux imbéciles qui l'accompagnent.. Plus stupide que dangereux

-Arrêtez,

La voix de Sally claque comme un fouet, quand je vous dis que cette femme est un vrai général; il ne lui manque plus qu'un uniforme et des galons sur les épaules, et elle pourrait prendre en main, et quelle main, un régiment de tuniques bleues...

Elle s'approche de nous, les mains sur les hanches, prête à mordre...

-qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Tyson , Luke, Jake, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas foutu dehors ce jeune blanc-bec...

- Ben Sally; tu comprends;

- Je comprends surtout que vous venez de vous prendre une belle rouste par un minet d'à peine 20 ans... Ah vous parlez d'une bande d'empotés... Vous mériteriez que je vous flanque à la porte, espèces de mauviettes; bons à rien, juste bon à picoler comme des bois sans soif, et qui s'écroulent au premier coup de poing...

Ca, c'est pour Jake qui ne s'est pas relevé... Tyson et Luke font profil bas, elle leur a sacrément rabattu le caquet à ces deux empaffés...

-Tiens doc, vous êtes venus aussi... C'est quand même pas vous qui avez mis mes gars dans cet état-là ?

- Non Sally, tu connais mes principes.. J'ai fait le serment de soigner les gens pas de les démolir ; non, c'est Joe tout seul qui a fait le ménage... Et je le félicite; il a su les remettre à leur place et leur flanquer la correction qu'ils méritaient...

- Et qui a commencé ?,

- Tu veux savoir qui a commencé ? Sally, nous sommes venus calmement pour te demander de redonner à cette jeune fille son contrat, et tes gars se sont montrés grossiers et ont commencé à s'en prendre à nous.. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de semer le TROUBLE ici... Tes gars sont impossibles; Sally...

- Tout ça; c'est à cause de cette trainée et du freluquet qui l'accompagne... C'est lui qui l'a aidé à s'enfuir...

- ET IL A EU PARFAITEMENT RAISON...

Roy Coffee vient de pousser avec fracas les portes battantes du saloon. Il est furieux...

-Dites, c'est pas un peu tôt pour les bagarres ? ça suffit; maintenant, messieurs; calmez-vous... Toi,

Tyson, aide ton pote à se relever.. Docteur, vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil ?

-Oui, comme je le disais à Mme Sally, j'ai fait le serment de soigner quiconque en a besoin, y compris ceux qui viennent de se prendre une raclée amplement méritée...

- bien, maintenant, Sally, je vais te montrer un document...

Roy lui tend un bout de papier annoté; elle le déchiffre et recule sous le choc :

- Voilà, avec ce papier, si les informations que m'ont transmises Ben sont exactes, j'ai de quoi faire fermer ton établissement. Est-il exact que tu as fait signer un contrat à la jeune Mira Belle; ici présente ?

- Oui, mais j'l'ai pas forcée.. .Elle a signé toute seule comme une grande fille.. .Elle a l'air d'une

vierge effarouchée, mais quand elle a signé, hein ,crois-moi, elle avait pas froid aux yeux...

- Sally; épargne-moi tes réflexions d'un goût douteux... Comme moi tu sais lire : 1843... Cela veut dire que tu as l'intention de faire travailler une mineure...

- Mais je ne savais pas; moi.. Elle avait l'air tellement plus âgée... Shérif, vous me croyez ?

- Oui, Sally... Donne-moi le contrat et j'oublie toute cette histoire...

- Oui tout de suite...

-Sally disparaît à l'étage et en revient dix minutes plus tard avec le papier dans la main, qu'elle tend au shériff...

Roy prend le papier et le remet à Mira.

-Tenez, mademoiselle, prenez-le, je crois que quelqu'un attend avec impatience que vous le déchiriez;.. Mais il a insisté pour que vous le fassiez devant lui..

- Oui, je comprends.. 

Aussitôt ; elle baisse les yeux.. Je sais à quoi , ou plutôt à qui elle pense...

- Bien ; je considère que c'est réglé.. .Sally, je ne pense pas que tu vas vouloir porter plainte pour les dégâts ?

- Non, non je vais retenir ça sur le salaire de mes trois gars...

- Bien, c'est une sage suggestion.. .Je vous laisse... Little Joe, ça va aller ?

- Oui...

- Que va dire ton père pour ton oeil ?

- Oh, il s'en remettra...

- Shériff, je vais raccompagner Little Joe et Mira à Ponderosa... Je dois parler à Ben . Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, mon garçon...

Le docteur vient de terminer avec la bosse de Jake...

Oh mais je ne me fais pas de souci...Mira a récupéré son contrat et c'est tout... Pa comprendra ; ou pas d'ailleurs... Mais, il savait ; je lui avais dit dès le début que je serai prêt à tout pour aider Mira.

Paul prend sa voiture . Je remonte dans le buggy avec Mira, qui tient son précieux sésame dans la main... Elle est tout sourire, elle me dit qu'elle est soulagée...

-Quel bonheur Joe, je me sens toute légère , comme libérée d'un poids...

- je devrais peut-être vous attacher au montant de la capote, vous allez vous envoler... Vous voyez Mira, je savais que vous alliez vous en sortir; une jolie fille comme vous ne mérite pas la vie qui allait s'imposer à vous.. Maintenant, vous avez le choix...

-Sans vous, je n'existerai plus...

-Oh n'exagérez pas; mademoiselle... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...

-Beaucoup plus que ça, Joe, beaucoup plu... C'est grâce à vous si je suis là en train d'écarquiller les yeux en contemplant un paysage, qui il n'y a pas si longtemps, m'aurait semblé bien pourri...

- Ahhhhh tttttt; mademoiselle Mira, voilà un mot qu'il va falloir bannir de votre vocabulaire... Vous me le promettez ?

-Oui monsieur Cartwright...

-Oh non, je vous en prie... Vous me faîtes penser à mon père et c'est bien la dernière personne à laquelle j'ai envie de penser en ce moment...

-Il vous fait si peur que ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas un OURS ?

-Oh non, c'est pire... Quand il ouvre la bouche et que retentit sa puissante voix de stentor, même les ours repartent la queue entre les jambes, enfin façon de parler.. Ils détalent … C'est pour cela que sur le territoire de Ponderosa, on est relativement tranquille; côté ours...

-Oh c'est vrai ?

-Non, je plaisante... Mes frères et moi en avons chassé quelques uns et Hoss s'est déjà battu contre un ours...

-Et qui a gagné ?

-Devinez ? Vous connaissez une créature assez folle pour se mesurer à mon frère... Cet ours là avait perdu l'appétit de vivre... Mon frère lui a flanqué une TARTE et l'ours est tombé, poum, terrassé... Faut dire que mon frère, c'est pas des mains qu'il a ; c'est des pelles...

-Joe, vous êtes incroyable, toujours le mot pour rire...

-Oui ben j'espère trouver le bon pour faire rire mon père... Il m'a fait jurer de me tenir à l'écart des embrouilles...

-d'une certaine manière, vous avez réussi! Vous avez tenu à l'écart une de ces fripouilles. Regardez celui que vous avez assommé; vous l'avez écarté alors qu'il cherchait à vous entraîner dans une embrouille...

-Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas sûr que mon père soit sensible à de tels arguments.. Il a l'esprit très pragmatique quand il s'agit de ses règles, et il ne tolère pas les entorses au règlements...

Et notre conversation se poursuit, durant les deux heures du trajet qui nous ramène au ranch... Le cheval attelé au buggy de Paul trottine tranquillement près du chariot et de temps en temps, Paul jette un regard sur sa droite et adresse un petit sourire à Mira... Nous finissons par arriver; je tire le frein et bloque les rennes sur le manche... Je saute en bas du buggy et pose mes mains sur la taille de Mira pour la faire descendre.. Elle ne lâche pas son papier; je sais combien elle est impatiente de l'agiter devant le nez de mon père...

-ah enfin vous voilà,

Pa sort en courant de la maison, suivi d'Adam. Hoss est là aussi avec Thai lee.. Mira me regarde et me fait un petit signe qui veut dire « laissez-moi faire ».

-Monsieur Cartwright, veuillez nous excuser pour le retard... Nous avons connu moultes péripéties.

-Ben , je peux en attester.. Je me porte garant de ces jeunes gens...

-Oh Paul, bonsoir... ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, docteur.. Mais, Joe; qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est une des raisons de ma présence ici; Ben; je vais tout te raconter...

-Bon, ok, je vous fais confiance... Allez rentrez tous, nous allons boire un verre et ensuite nous pourrons passer à table...

-Pa nous sert à tous une coupe de champagne, oui du champagne; oh, c'est curieux...

-Alors Paul, si vous nous racontiez ce qui vous amène par ici...

-Juste un mot, si vous permettez docteur...

Mira s'avance, un peu intimidée; tenant dans son dos son papier...

-Mr Cartwright, je sais ce que vous m'avez dit avant de me laisser partir vêtue de cette robe.. Sachez que je l'ai parfaitement compris et regardez ce que je vous apporte.. Je suis fière de vous remettre ce papier, mr Cartwright...

Et elle lui tend le contrat.. Pa jette un coup d'oeil et relève la tête; il est heureux, profondément soulagé...

-Maintenant Mr Cartwright, j'espère que je suis digne à vos yeux de porter cette robe ?

PA ne répond pas immédiatement, mais son sourire vaut tout les discours.. Il prend Mira contre lui et la serre fort sur son coeur...

-Ma chère Mira, non seulement vous êtes digne de cette robe; mais vous la portez magnifiquement, car vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire comme l'était celle qui l'a portée avant vous.. C'est une robe de SOIE que vous méritez maintenant, un tissu précieux; comme l'être que vous êtes...NEIGE-pas raison ?

Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue... C'est sa réponse à elle... et d'une voix entremêlée de sanglots, elle ajoute :

-Alors, monsieur Cartwright, je vais faire quelque chose que vous rêviez de me voir faire.. Je vais déchirer ce contrat devant vous, ainsi que me l'a demandé le Shériff.

-Merci Mademoiselle...

Aussitôt elle s'exécute... Elle déchire la feuille en 16 morceaux et va les jeter dans l'âtre... Les bouts de papier se consument rapidement dans le FEU...

-Voilà, Mira du saloon n'existe plus...

Elle peut être fière d'elle... Elle revient près de moi et je la trouve du coup complètement changée; elle n'a plus cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux et son regard en est plus troublant...

-Bien nous allons pouvoir boire un verre, maintenant... Nous allons boire au bonheur de Hoss et de Thai Lee qui vont se marier...

-se marier, bon sang grand frère; quelle nouvelle...

Je me mets à sauter comme un cabri; je me jette sur mon frère et lui mets de grandes tapes dans le dos...

-c'est formidable... Hoss; je suis si content pour vous deux...

Et je serre Thai Lee contre moi..

-Merci petit frère, par contre, tu crois que ton oeil aura repris sa forme normale, le mariage, c'est pour bientôt.. J'ai pas envie d'un témoin amoché...

- oui, si tu nous disais ce qui t'es arrivé...

- Ah je l'attendais, celle-là, sauf que c'est Adam qui vient de poser la question. M'énerve celui-là quand il joue au petit chef.. Pa n'est déjà pas très conciliant mais je crois qu'Adam est encore pire...

-Je suis allé au saloon pour récupérer le contrat et les gars de Sally se sont montrés très grossiers. 

- Je confirme Ben, Joe leur a flanqué une bonne correction, crois-moi ils le méritaient...

- si je comprends bien, je dois te féliciter, fils...

- ce n'est pas nécessaire... J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait juste...

- bon, tu pourras remercier ton frère et sa fiancée... Je ne voudrai pas gâcher un aussi joyeux moment.. Aussi la seule chose que tu iras faire dans la grange, c'est t'occuper des chevaux et passer un coup de râteau dans leur box.

- Yes sir...

J'y vais d'un pas énergique, je suis incroyablement heureux : Mira est sauvée du saloon, Hoss est sauvé du célibat et moi j'ai été sauvé d'une bonne raclée.. Tout est pour le mieux sous la lune de Ponderosa.. Et à ce moment là; c'est pour moi le meilleur endroit du monde... Et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment Paul est en train de raconter comment Mira l'a aidé à mettre au monde la petite fille.. Je crois que Mira a un bel avenir tressé devant elle ; pavé de bonheur et d'amitié...


End file.
